Outside of Labyrinth
by Didilicia
Summary: Something about Labyrinth...go ahead and read this..maybe you like it
1. Chapter 1

The first time he heard about her was in an informal talk with the director of his more recently movie: Labyrinth.

"So David… She is a young girl but I think you will like her… She is a new talent"

"I presume she is young, talent e BEAUTIFUL".

"Yes, she is. You will know her. Don't worry".

The second time was in the studios. He saw her with a corner of his colored eyes…and what a beauty she was! There was something about her that he hadn't see in nobody else… that innocent look in her eyes.

Jennifer Connelly was nervous. Although her apparently calm, she knew with whom she would be work with. DAVID BOWIE: the rock star!

Then when he approached to introducing himself she froze and could only smile and wait for him to say "hi".

"Nice to meet you…I am Jennifer".

"I know honey! They told me you were beautiful, and they didn't lie".

She flushed and soon she began to pray for him not to notice it. *but he did*.

"You're charming". And with that, he excuses himself to go to talk with the crew.

Soon she will notice he is not a rock star as she imagined rock stars would be. He is funny, intelligent and a handsome guy. However he wasn't arrogant at all!

They started to film and she could tell: they are spending a good time together. Just one thing still bothering her mind: the way he looks to her when he thinks she isn't noticing.

He looked like a predator. Except that, this time, he couldn't do nothing but look at her. She was a child! Only 14! *And he did many craziness in his life…but will not do it this time with her*. It wasn't appropriated. So he could only stare!

###


	2. Chapter 2

HI PEOPLE,

BEFORE I CONTINUE WITH THE FOLLOW CHAPTER, I WANT TO CLARIFY THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, THEN…SORRY MY MISTAKES… HOPE YOU DON'T FIND MANY. ANOTHER THING: REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. I WILL LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THIS. Xx

WELL, ENJOY!

###

Soon they become comfortable with each other and enter in a room saying "hey Dave" turned pretty normal for her now. He treats her so kind…how not to be fascinated by him?

He it's sitting in a chair, reviewing his script when she gets close, in silence. *pretending not to disturb his concentration*. Her eyes moving, trying to capture the little moves from his mouth while he is reading the text in a low tone. "Do you want to review your lines with me?".

"I…I…didn't mean to interrupt you".

"Come on… here. It's the ballroom scene". He got up and made a step closer. Looking to her shy face, he said: "you're not interrupting me at all".

She let out a smile. "There isn't much to talk in this scene", she said.

Now was his time to laugh at. "True. It's seems we have a dance, I 'll have to sing only for you and we'll kiss". Her face turned to red. He is still looking at her, it's seems he was observing some kind of reaction of her. In fact, he likes of what he saw. In that moment, the director came in, interrupting the climate between them. "So Dave, Jennifer, we're going to practice the dance' scene tomorrow morning. Be prepare to dance!". He gave an open smile and was about to leave when David followed behind him. Far from the Jennifer view, he said: "I was reading my lines… there's a kiss. Is that right?".

"Oh yes… don't worry about that… it's in the script but we didn't decide yet if it's going to air. We gonna shoot any way".

Jim leaves the studio, letting David alone to think. "I am not worry. Not worry at all".

Inspiration came until him in that night, in his hotel room. He takes a note of some aspects of that particular scene. He thinks of her. She was such a spoke of light in his mind.

_The shadows of Midnight:_

_Against the blue of a twilight deep _

_Alive with sweet promises someday to keep_

_A gossamer dream serenely does glide_

_Hopes for tomorrow unfolding inside_

_In the depths of the crystal, depravity reigns_

_Words are like weapons, feelings are stains_

_Diamonds hide decay and silk drapes sin_

_Fear, lust, and wonder all dwell within_

_In the midst of the dancers, a young girl appears_

_The object of stares, the victim of leers_

_A vision in silver, she drifts through the throng_

_Dazzled by colors, drunken with song_

_Admirers circle the masked Goblin King_

_He watches the girl, such a pretty young thing_

_He glistens with power, is alluring in blue_

_His eyes show his heart…_

_If only she knew_

_For an instant she sees him, resplendent and proud_

_With a flash of a mirror, he's gone in the crowd_

_She stares at the place where the king has just been_

_As memories of home slowly grow dim_

_Her quest forgotten, the girl searches still_

_His mystical melody ebbing her will_

_He controls from the shadows, remaining unseen_

_Desperate to keep her within their shared dream_

_Deeming her ready, he makes himself known_

_They move to each other, no longer alone_

_His wisdom mingles with her innocence_

_As they swirl together through grand opulence_

_With eyes making love, the two live out a rhytme_

_She thinks only of him, never of time_

_She could stay here forever, content in his arms_

_Scorning reality, enveloped in charms_

_His spell nears success, but is then interrupted_

_The crowd closes in, sparkling, corrupted_

_Nearer and nearer, the onlookers press_

_Spoiling the sincerity of his caress_

_Their connection is broken as she looks around_

_Seeing the carnality and greed that abound_

_She is frightened by the sight of illusions gone sour_

_And even more so by the twelfth strike of the hour_

_Rejecting the fantasy she'd wanted so much_

_The girl shies away from the Goblin King's touch_

_Twisting and gasping, she pulls herself free_

_She shoves past the dancers, trying to flee_

_With the throw of a chair, the room rips at the seams_

_The sky fills with clutter, the air fills with screams_

_The Goblin King's face is shadowed with pain_

_As the ballroom scatters like a handful of rain _

_(David Bowie)_

In the paper did not seem so terrible the thoughts he was having. Had become a fantasy (besides the film's fantasy). He folded the paper and put it in his pants pocket. He fell asleep thinking about the girl he supposedly will kiss the next day.

###


	3. Chapter 3

WELL FOLKS, THE THING IS ... I'M POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ... CRITICISM, SUGGESTIONS ... I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT ALL! I'M TRYING NOT TO TAKE LONG TO POST CHAPTERS, BUT I DON'T HAVE MUCH CHAPTERS DONE SO...PATIENCE... AND REMEMBER, A DOSE OF ENCOURAGEMENT ALWAYS INSPIRES!

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ENJOY!

Xx

###

He was afraid of his own desire. So when he entered the studios this morning and saw the director, he knew what was supposed to do.

"Hey Jim, can I speak with you for a minute?".

"Sure. What's up?"

"What you decided about the next scene? About the dance and everything?"

"Oh, nothing yet, we going to practice right now… we're just waiting for Jennifer… she will be here at any time".

He thinks twice and decide that was better to wait until hear the director's decision. David sat in a corner of the set and lit a cigarette, deep in thought. He didn't have to wait too much; soon Jennifer appeared to try to do her best with the dance steps. He could notice her getting closer *but she hadn't seen him yet, hidden between parts of the scenario*. She is daring to take some steps into the dance floor. She seems a creature from another planet, another universe, (and he likes it). She floats like an angel. *But he did not want to canonize her* He must have lost his mind!

"Daveeeeeee!". And she saw him. She came in his direction with that air of childhood (he felt a little guilty for this thought) and with a beautiful smile, she said: "Ready to the dance?".

"You seem excited about this dance thing", he observed.

"I do. It's seems I'm the only one who never danced before, but that all right…it's going to be fun!".

"Well, let's do it!". She pulled him by the hand until they were in the center of the room. Their bodies joined perfectly. He is conducting her like a gentleman. A hand in her back moving around. He isn't using your costume, but his normal clothes. Not a wig, only his short and blonde hair. He get a little closer of her face and whispering starts to sing.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.

I'll spin you Valentine evenings.

Though we're strangers 'til now,

We're choosing the path

Between the stars..

(I'll leave my love

Between the stars).

He didn't sing the last part. Their eyes are fixed at each other. Then Jim Hanson got close and said something about something that they really didn't paid attention. Jennifer laughed, looking away and lowering her head. Bowie is still trying to recompose his senses. "Jim, I think i really need to talk to you...just for a minute. Can we?"

"Sure".

They were isolated from the rest of people so David could feel safe to talk about what was bothering him.

"I was thinking... I'm not sure about kissing Jennifer. I am worrying about the age issues".

"Yeah, I already had discussed that with the crew and we going to do only a slowly dance, mirror's reflexes, masks and we can exploring the eye contact"

Bowie breathed with relief. Somehow, avoiding temptation is the best way to control yours guilties pleasures.

"Thank you".

Jim (Hanson) made a face, a little surprised and excused himself before went away.

While David went out of the studios to smoke, Jennifer made her way to the dressing room. She started to undress... She was only in her jeans and bra. Suddenly she notice the clothes of him spread on the floor. Smile escaped *and she started to try to understand why she was having that kind of reaction*... a strong will to run over there, pick up everything from the floor and... (in fact it was exactly what she did). His smell all over there. It's feel good.

She has a crush. Now she can tell for sure... There's something about him...that she likes.

A piece of paper fell on the ground. She leaned down and picked it up.

"_Against the blue of a twilight deep _

_Alive with sweet promises someday to keep_

_A gossamer dream serenely does glide_

_Hopes for tomorrow unfolding inside…."_

She read until the end, every single word hitting in her chest. Your eyes shining when she realized...that girl was her.

###


	4. Chapter 4

here is another chapter... first of all, i don't intend defends pedophilia. This is just for fun (my fun) and your fun if you like it too. And what a hell, IT'S DAVID BOWIE! I much appreciate reviews...xx

##

She didn't know what to do. For a moment she want to steal that piece of paper, but then she realized she couldn't do it then she put it back in the same place. She finished to dressing and went back to the studios in time to see Bowie back there as well. They turn around and see each other letting out a smile.

They made the shoot for the day and after some hours, director decided it was enough for now.

David went straight to his trailer. He threw herself on the couch and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and tried to reorder his feelings.

Someone knocked on the door and entered. It was Jennifer. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was tied. "Can I come in?". She was already inside, but anyway, he would not deny that. With a nod he agreed and waited for her to say something.

She stepped closer and knelt at his feet. Her face a little pale, showing indecision. "What's going my dear?"

"I don't know how to do this." He did not understand what she tried to say. But soon he found out. Jennifer dropped her robe revealing nothing underneath. That caught him by surprise. Instinctively he put on again, standing up and away from her.

"For God's sake! What are you doing?"

"I want to be yours."

She is an innocent girl. In every sense of the word: "innocent." He is an experienced man at the top of his 38 years. He had seen and experienced much in life. He has a shy side that few can notice and has an observant eye. David noticed that Jennifer, now 15 recently completed, has no such experience. She is pure. How could she want him to be responsible for taking it from her?

"You lost your mind? Someone know you're here?"

"No, absolutely not." She lowered her head. She seemed embarrassed. David realized that and soon regretted having been so hard on her. Sitting beside her on the couch, he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Why me?"

"Because ..." - She hesitated. "Because I like you and because you also feel something for me, don't you?"

"Sure, You're beautiful, a very responsible girl, you have many qualities ..." (and here he was reciting the numerous adjectives of her).

"I'm not talking about it!"

"What then?"

"I know you feel something ... I found the song you wrote...Is it about me ... Isn't it?".

David is, once more in life, bewildered.

"You were the Inspiration"

"And I want it more than that! Why you keep me away?"

And Jennifer, without waiting for an answer, with a flash of courage, kissed him.

So that's it. He tried to resist. (However) ... there is this beautiful girl, surrendering herself to him. And she is so spectacular and so young that he simply cannot deny that to himself. He kisses her as well and carefully removes the robe she wears. She is a little scared and unsure ... is all new to her. David, however, knows what to do. And man! He has never been kind to a woman like he was with her.

She is a mixture of feelings. Lying on that couch, naked, watching while he dresses, Jennifer understands what just happened. She is no longer a girl. She just lived something special with someone special and will can never tell to her friends that the responsible for it was none other than David Bowie.

"It's our secret, right?"

He approaches her and sitting on the couch again. Touches her legs, which are curved, and rests his chin on her knee. "It's our secret." She smiles at him. "You need to go ... will not be long until someone realizes that you disappeared."

"I will." she nod.

He gets up and before leaving her alone to get dressed and leave, he kisses her forehead.

Later, Jennifer wrote a poem about what she felt that day. A poem like she always do when she is very sad or very happy. Something to remember forever.

###


	5. Chapter 5

I LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU ALL THE REVIEWS...KEEP WRITING TO ME.

SOME OF THE PARTS OF INTERVIEWS THAT ARE HERE IS IT TRUE... THEY REALLY SAID EVERY WORD OF THIS.

###

"I like doing things that intimidate me". When he said that, later, in an interview, he wasn't talk about what happened between Jennifer and him. But somehow, what they did was bold.

She came to the studio, entered the dressing room and sat down in front of the mirror. She saw his reflection when he walked behind her and moved closer. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he finally spoke: "Did you regret?"

She turned to him, a little surprised. "No!". And then hesitated. "Why? Do you?".

"No, but I was up all night thinking about what I did with you."

"What is about those thought? They were good or not so good?".

He noticed a malicious smile on her face.

"Good thoughts. With you I have only good thoughts."

He knelt beside her. "But I am concerned. Morally and legally, I could not have done what I did."

"It was me who started it. Did we can skip the guilt and just stick with the part of the 'let's enjoy what we have?"

He smiled. She knew how to convince even an experienced man like him. He took one of her hands and kissed. She is so mature for her age.

What could be a strange situation turned into a relationship better than it was. Now, when they look each other they smile with complicity; the chemistry is obvious for anyone who observe the scene; it's easy to tell that they have something special.

Sometimes, between one scene and another, they escape from the curious eyes and leave, *walking side by side* to a cafe near there. He asks for tea, she asks for hot chocolate. They usually drink in silence. Words are unnecessary. They are comfortable that way.

And when they come back to shoot, sometimes it is not a performance. David has liberty to do of his way. he has creative input into the presentation of Jareth… (and did it so well).

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave" (This was intentional. David was certainly no stranger to all the sexuality going on there).

David Bowie's vision for his character and his understanding of the story is noticed by many people. And wasn't a secret that his "vision" was differed from Jim Henson's.

They are shooting a behind-the-scenes documentary, and Bowie, sitting in a chair, the makeup still glowing in his eyebrows, seems comfortable to say:

"Jim gave me complete free hand, allowed me to say what I wanted". (If anybody knew how much of him - and Jennifer - are there…)

He wasn't talk only about the script, he is be referring to the song lyrics – indeed. (The songs…this is another chapter).

Henson is there, at the backstage, listening while he talks. You could tell his face of surprised when he heard Bowie talk about his character. He describes Jareth as "a big kid", who is "fed up" and "would rather be down in Soho".

Bowie continue to say of Jareth: "What has happened is that the goblins, without his command, have just gone off and taken another baby brother from another girl, and he's got to sort out the whole situation".

Henson is full of attention. _"This is supposed to be about a young girl coming to adolescence and putting her childhood behind her and growing to face the world". _He thinks.

One wonders how much of himself Bowie put into the role..! In the end, he decided Bowie's ideas are valid. The idea of the goblin king as all-powerful and sexually fascinating is very appealing to (female?) viewers, and it's easy to forget that he can also be described as childish, playful, petulant, and ultimately weak. Indeed, this is what the rough-draft version of Jareth is like.

David came to join Henson when the camera went off.

"I'm thinking about the song to the last scene".

"I can't wait to hear it".

###


	6. Chapter 6

When David finished speaking with Henson, he found Jennifer waiting for him. She was leaning against the wall near to the exit. She also was there to film her testimony to the documentary and had done it earlier. She was waiting for him.

He smiled and stood beside her, close to the wall. "Hi, I thought you had gone already."

"I was waiting for you."

He did not answer. He looked into her eyes and realized: there was more to be said.

"We can go to another place?"

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"I dismissed the driver who supposed to take me to the hotel."

"All right. Come with me."

The two left together and went into his car, parked near there.

Alone, Jennifer felt confident to release your desires and do what she was wishing. She held his face with both hands, running her hands in his hair and getting closer to his face. She seemed distressed, anxious to be closely.

"I can't stand it anymore ...I need to be alone with you again."

She tried to kiss him, but he stopped her to deepen the kiss.

"No, jennifer"

"Call me 'Jenny', like in that day ..."

"Girl ..." He closed his eyes for a second, seeking strength to resist it. Jennifer took the time and gave him another kiss.

"Do not continue." He said.

"Why not?". She seemed upset.

"This must stop!"

She was silent. She could hardly believe it was true what he is saying.

"We cannot continue getting involved ... will not end well."

"How can you say that now, after what happened?"

"I do not want to hurt you."

"But you are." She lowered her eyes and tears formed in her eyes.

He held her chin. "Don't do it. You shouldn't cry for a guy like me."

David knew it was risky to continue with that. But damn it! She was a jewel too precious to be left out.

He want to stay close.

Taking the initiative this time, he reached her mouth and placed a kiss. He felt the salt of her tears mixed with the sweet taste of her mouth. He deepened the kiss. She responded. Soon, the kiss became into bold touches.

He stopped. He couldn't continue to do it there, in a public parking lot.

"Wait. We can't, not here. I'll take you back to the hotel."

"And when will we get together again?"

"Jenny, my precious. I do not know."

"You don't want me?"

He kissed her again, assuring her that he want the same.

"Soon. Soon we will be together."

With reluctance, he took her back to the hotel and got back home alone.

"_How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me"._

He began to singing a song. He started to writing while thinking about her. _His Jenny._

He is writing the song for the last scene.

David sat on the bed and picked a piece of paper. He is using a white towel wrapped around his waist. He had just left the bathroom.

"_Everything I've done,  
I've done for you"._

He wrote the next verse, but scratched. Then with a flash of inspiration:

"_I moved the stars for no one"._ (Only for her).

"_You've run so long.  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel, _(those green eyes came to his mind.)_  
Just as I can be so cruel…_

_Oh I do believe in you.  
Yes I do"._

How could this story end?

"_Live without the sunlight.  
Love without your heartbeat. _(How could he let she go?)_  
I can't.. live.. within.. you..." _(He could not think about any other way to describe the sensation of loss).

###


End file.
